Bismarck (NX-10)
|owner = Alpha |affiliation = United Federation of Planets Bajoran Militia |decks = 4 |crew = 10+ |speed = Warp 10, transwarp capable, time travel capable |armament = Phaser cannons, antiproton beams, phaser adapters, phaser emitters, magnetometric guided charges, photon torpedo launchers, quantum torpedo launchers |defenses = Deflector shields, ablative armor, subspace field, electromagnetic field, cloaking device, regeneration, multi-vector assault mode }} Rapture was a starship vessel from the 22nd to 24th century. Technical data Propulsion system The warp drive of the Rapture made this ship faster than any other starship in the fleet at the time in the mid 2370s. The warp drive was capable of maintaining speeds exceeding warp 10. Defensive systems The Rapture was designed with an unprecedented level of automation, and, combined with its advanced tactical systems, was one of the most powerful combat ships in the Alpha Quadrant. The primary battle systems on board the Rapture included deflector shields, ablative armor, subspace field, electromagnetic field, cloaking device, regeneration, phaser cannons, antiproton beams, phaser adapters, phaser emitters, magnetometric guided charges, photon torpedo launchers and quantum torpedo launchers. Additional systems In addition to standard automation systems, the Rapture also featured holoemitters on every deck, which allowed the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram to access all areas of the ship (most EMHs were confined to sickbay only). The Rapture was also fitted with a Romulan cloaking device and came equipped with a retractable loading ramp in the rear just behind the tractor emitter for crew members to enter/exit while the ship is landed, or to load/unload cargo. Interior design The decks of the Rapture: *'Deck One:' main bridge, captain's ready room, observation lounge, transporter room, phaser cannons, upper main engineering, plasma exhaust vents, upper sensor array, crew quarters, deuterium tanks and escape pods. *'Deck Two:' lower main engineering, hyper-impulse engines, temporal core, targeting sensors, mess hall, holodecks, gymnasium, warp and transwarp coils, sickbay, medical and science laboratory, guest quarters and armory. *'Deck Three:' hyper-impulse engines, cargo and storage bay, docking ports, brig, torpedo magazine, warp and transwarp coils, temporal navigation system and temporal field generator. *'Deck Four:' landing struts, navigational deflector, subatomic disruptor, torpedo magazines, torpedo launchers, lower sensor array and tractor beam emitter. Main Bridge The bridge layout of the Rapture was compact, but nonetheless accommodated the familiar security, engineering, tactical, science, helm and communication stations. The main bridge acted as the nerve center of the vessel, and the entire module was sunken into a much larger A Deck than on most Federation starships to provide added protection during combat situations. Access to the bridge was provided by two doorways at the back, located on both port and starboard sides. Just forward of the starboard entryway was an auxiliary computer access panel. The port side of the bridge housed the engineering and tactical I stations, while the starboard side featured the science and tactical II consoles. Because of its nearly exclusive role as a combat vessel, stations aboard the Rapture were designed with speed in mind. The center of the bridge featured the lone captain's chair, which was on a raised platform and had a clear view of all bridge stations, as well as of the main viewscreen. On both sides of the command chair were separate control panels, allowing the occupant access to virtually every system aboard the ship. To both sides of the viewscreen was access to a corridor that ran behind the consoles walls to port and starboard. These corridors had access to the ship's lower decks. To the aft of the bridge was the situation room, which served as an informal briefing room to the crew. There was also a corridor to port behind a door to the situation room which had access to the ship's lower decks. Between the command chair and the viewscreen was an integrated flight control and operations panel, capable of performing the joint duties of those stations' larger counterparts on other Federation starships. Like all of the bridge stations on the Rapture, the conn had been designed for maximum speed and efficiency of commands input by the operator, allowing the craft to be handled almost like a fighter when under the hands of a skilled pilot. The engineering station allowed for a direct link to the impulse and warp engines, as well as monitoring of the other various systems vital to the operation of the ship. This single station was capable of mirroring all the readouts and consoles located in engineering, allowing the chief engineer to issue commands from the bridge. Mirroring the engineering station on the port side of the bridge was the science station. Normally occupied by the ship's science officer, the panels and readouts on this station allowed direct access to the ship's sensor systems. Capable of taking high resolution scans of both natural and artificial phenomena, this station played a vital role during reconnaissance missions. Flanking both sides of the viewscreen were two tactical stations, which had primary access to the ship's powerful phaser cannons, torpedo launchers and various other special ordinance packages. Working closely with conn, the officers stationed at these consoles were responsible for firing the various weapons aboard the Rapture during combat operations. The purpose of the tactical II station was to lighten the load on its sister station, particularly in battle. Some time after the commission of the Rapture in 2161, various aspects of the bridge were redesigned over the centuries. The captain's chair area was redone to remove the fencing, add new and additional consoles were added to the side stations and the rear wall. Rapture bridge.jpg|The Rapture bridge in early 2161 Rapture bridge2.jpg|The bridge in 2370 Observation Lounge The Observation lounge was located directly alt of the bridge. The room was usually used as a conference room for the crew. It featured large, aft-facing windows that offered a spectacular view of the back of the starship and space beyond. A conference table with seating for ten people was the main feature of the room, with TCARS screens on the port and starboard walls for information displays and retrieval. Holographic emitters embedded within the table could also be used for presenting data. Sickbay The sickbay was located on deck 2 between the mess deck and science lab. Containing four biobeds, this room served as the crew support facility during emergency situations. The room was equipped with limited surgical facilities and was primarily intended to stabilize patients until they could be delivered to a nearby friendly starbase medical facility. Equipment storage and various control panels were located throughout sickbay. The chief medical officer's office was a small space just off the main sickbay, with desk and workspace for CMO. Rapture sickbay.jpg|The sickbay with biobeds Rapture CMO's office.jpg|Chief medical officer's office Laboratories The Rapture was equipped with two dedicated science and medical labs for field testing and investigations. These rooms mirrored their counterparts on larger Federation starships by making use of scaled down devices that could commonly be found on those ships. Rapture med lab.jpg|A medical lab aboard the Rapture Rapture sci lab.png|A science lab aboard the Rapture Main Engineering Engineering on the Rapture was situated on deck 1 with the lower section on deck 2. The Master Situation Monitor was located in the starboard wall bulkhead. The warp core was placed on an elevated platform in the center of the compartment, opposite the control consoles. Armory There was at least one armory located on board the Rapture. This area provided access to numerous phasers and phaser rifles of varying configurations, attached to the bulkhead for access by the crew. Living Berthing Each cabin vary in size, space, and look. The living quarters were generally clean and left basic, with a replicator port and computer terminal. At times, the quarters could have force-fields activated to keep people inside. There were two types of living quarters aboard: *Crew quarters – These quarters were located on deck 1 and contained a living area, a bedroom and a bathroom area. They were generally reserved for crew members only. *Captain's quarters – The captain's quarters was located on deck 1 and was similar to the crew quarters, but was slightly larger. The captain had a large desk area and work terminal. Guest quarters shared the same layout and were located on deck 2. Recreational facilities There were two holodecks on the ship, which were located on deck 2. The Rapture's holodecks were of a next generation of holographic technology, even further advanced than those applied on board Starfleet vessels during the 2360s, being able to impersonate matter even at the molecular level. The holodecks used a more efficient implementation of replicator technology to reduce power consumption when operational. This was achieved by using replicator technology to create static objects, which required no additional energy to maintain. Standard holo-emitter technology was used for dynamic objects. This allowed for continued use even when energy supplies were low. The Rapture had a mess deck located on the port side of deck 1. Like all the equipment and materials aboard the ship, the mess deck was compact and functional. Simple dishes were available from replicators on the walls, while elaborate dishes were prepared in the ship's galley. Beverages were provided as well via the replicators. Drinks available on the menu included Coffee, tea, hot cocoa, cola, various juices and simple water. The mess deck was also host to many social gatherings, including diplomatic affairs, birthday parties, ping pong games and holiday celebrations. The gymnasium was located on deck 2, contained a variety of recreational equipment for a variety of sports, and a small movie theater aboard, which was equipped to seat a small group of people. Transport and cargo The Rapture was equipped with a transporter compartment, located on deck 1. The transporter pad was much smaller than the sort found on ''Galaxy''-class and ''Intrepid''-class starships, but bigger than ''Defiant''-class. There was a cargo bay on deck 3 that contained sufficient room for storage, cargo transporters and anti-grav units for the transportation of cargo. Rapture transporter.jpg|A transporter room on board the Rapture Rapture cargo.png|A cargo bay on board the Rapture Command Crew *Commanding officer: :*Alpha (2161-present) *First officer / Science officer: :*Simon Black (2160s) :*Sobek (2370s) *Security chief / Tactical officer: :*Rubin (2160s) :*Thrax (2370s) *Chief engineer: :*Brent (2160s) :*Frank Johnson (2370s) *Armory officer: :*Carpenter (2160s) :*Matthew Reed (2370s) :*Alexander Rozhenko (briefly in 2375) *Chief medical officer: :*Doctor Stiles (2160s) :*Doctor Rimmer (2370s) *Helmsman: :*Kaye (2160s) :*Bill Dewitt (2370s) *Communications officer: :*Hendricks (2160s) :*Helen Jones (2370s) *Chef: :*Unnamed chef (2160s) :*Charlie (2370s) Category:Earth starships